Calm Before the Storm
by becca-lou
Summary: As a storm rolls into Miami, so does a storm of murders. PLEASE RR!
1. 7:30 AM

Hi, and welcome to my first fanfic. I decided to write this because I LOVE CSI: Miami and everything about it. Even though I love it, I don't own it, or any of the characters except for Jon and Joel. Plus, if I even did own any of the real characters, why would I be writing this? But, onwards!  
  
Jon Sorensen walked out of his Miami house only to be greeted by the harsh morning sun. Shielding his eyes, he turns around to see his wife picking up all of his belongings and throwing them in a box. At that moment, she saw him looking in on her and gave him the finger. Jon swiftly jerked his head around and quickly walked to his parked black Lexus. He got in and started it up. The clock flashed 7:23.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Horatio Caine walked into his office with a cup of coffee and sat down behind his desk. He started looking some paperwork on an old case that had just been opened up again at the request of the district attorney. After about five minutes his head started to cringe so he decided to turn on the radio.  
  
"...orning Miami," a familiar voice greeted him. "I'm Corey Ofendahl and here's your 7:30 weather report. It's a balmy 78 degrees outside this 12th day of August. This morning is looking great so far, not a cloud in the sky. Beware later today though, a storm is going to roll in sometime between 9 and 10 o'clock and it sounds like it's going to be a nasty one. It also looks like we're all in for a daytime high of about 99 degrees, wow it's going to be a hot one. Stay tuned to WROK for all of you severe weather needs and cooling announcements. Now, back to the rock of 70's and 80's with Deep Purple and Smoke on the Wat..."  
  
Horatio went back to reading his report, but didn't get much further into it before another disruption.  
  
"Hey H," Eric said walking in the door. "Is there anything happening"  
  
"Not that I know of at the moment, why?"  
  
"Because," Delko said looking at the floor. "This place, which is usually on fire, is dead right now and Speed and I are bored."  
  
"Ah," Horatio replied, still reading. "But when this place is dead, that means no one else is dead."  
  
"Good point," He said nodding and heading towards the door.  
  
"So there's nothing in any of the labs?" Horatio asked looking up from the document.  
  
"Not a thing, Alexx has nothing on her table and even Calliegh is complaining of being bored."  
  
Horatio started nodding and reading his paper again. "If anything comes in, you'll be the first to know." He added coolly.  
  
"Thanks H," Delko's faint voice echoed as he was leaving the room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jon's black Lexus pulled up to his brother's house. Joel was an ex-marine who liked living in Miami with all of the excitement. He was a big man and one of his favorite things to do was going to clubs and getting in fights with the thugs. But, even though he liked to do that, he was one of the major arms dealers to those same thugs.  
  
"Joel!" Jon yelled while he pounded on his door. "Joel! Wake up! Let me in! I need your help!"  
  
A man that was about four inches taller that Jon opened the door.  
  
"What the hell do you...JON!" he said looking down at him.  
  
"You need to help me Joel, she's gone too far this time."  
  
"Come in brother. Watch out for Scylla though, he's a vicious one," he said, point at the dog.  
  
"Scylla?" Jon asked.  
  
"Yeah, the six-headed monster from "The Odyssey". It ate as many men as it had heads, a natural killer," he said rubbing the dog behind the ears and listening to it growl. "Anyways brother, what did you need?"  
  
"Guns," Jon said coldly. "I need guns, ammo, a disguise, and an accomplice."  
  
Joel was a bit taken back by what his brother had asked of him. After a few seconds of letting it sink in, he walked over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"I knew that my accountant brother was part of the family, no matter how much he tried to hide it," he said as he released his younger brother. "So, when do you want to do this?"  
  
Jon looked up and was thinking.  
  
"When this storm rolls in. Call this, the calm before the storm." 


	2. 8:00 AM

Thanks to those that reviewed, it was much appreciated. If anyone has any suggestions on what they would like to see in this story, just leave it in a review and I'll see if I can put it in (  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Horatio was still in his office reading his document when a weather announcement came over the radio waves.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt the song, but there is some breaking news about our storm that will be rolling into the area. Before, we're going to just clip the end of it, but it has changed courses, and it looks like we're going to be in the middle of it before long. Look for the rain to start in a matter of minutes, and for conditions to worsen as the day goes on. I'm Corey Ofendahl, now back to your classic rock, here's Rock you like a Hurricane by the Scorpions."  
  
At that time, a call came into Horatio's office.  
  
"Yeah," he answered.  
  
"I've got a murder tip for you boys," a strange voice said.  
  
"Who the hell is this and how the hell did you get this number?"  
  
"Nevermind that, you boys better get down here though," he said  
  
"Then where are you at?"  
  
"St. Michael's," he said.  
  
"What St. Michael's?"  
  
The answer to that question was a click of the phone at the other end.  
  
Horatio angrily slammed down the phone and walked out of his office fast.  
  
"Delko!" he yelled. "You're not going to be bored for long."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Jon laughed as he looked his wife in the eyes as he hung up his cell phone.  
  
"You dumb bitch," he said, putting the phone in his pocket. "This will teach you to sleep around."  
  
His wife was crying into the rag tied around her mouth. She had her arms tied behind her back and he legs taped together, along with her body taped to the wall. "No," she murmured into the rag. "Please, Jon, don't."  
  
Jon just laughed as he hit her across the face with the butt of the pistol he had in his hand.  
  
"I would let you go, but you sleep around. I lost my trust in you; it's time you lose trust in me. Bye Misty," he said putting the gun to her forehead and pulling the trigger.  
  
Before he ran out of the hospital, he grabbed an address book out of Misty's desk. He figured, if it was a male name that he didn't know, it was one of her lovers, and he was going to give them what they deserve.  
  
Jon jumped into Joel's large white cargo van. He had the radio blaring to his favorite classic rock, and one of his favorite songs was just getting over with.  
  
"..am, rock you like a hurricane," he sang.  
  
Jon chuckled, amazed at how his brother was acting.  
  
"You know Jon," he started. "I think that this song should be our theme song for today, I mean, we're rocking them out of their minds."  
  
Again, Jon laughed and looked at the clock. It was 8:03, and just starting to rain.  
  
------------------------------------------- 


	3. 9:00 AM

Thanks again to those of you who reviewed. Honestly, this is a really hard story to stick with and several times I thought about just forgetting it all together. But, it was the reviews that kept me going. Again, if you would like to see something happen or some sort of element added into the story, leave me an e-mail or review about it or something. I'll try to put it in (  
  
Horatio had had all members of the team check out each different St. Michael's he could think of. Delko took St. Michael's Cemetary, Speed was on top of St. Michael's Cathloic Elementary School, (which was the one place that Horatio was afraid of finding a body) Calleigh was at St. Michael's Cathedral and he took St. Michael's Hospital. Just as he was walking in through the automatic sliding doors, his cell phone rang.  
  
"Caine," he said smoothly. A pause took over as he was listening. "So it's at the hospital? Okay, I'm walking through the doors now....don't ask, I'll be up in a few seconds."  
  
After he hung up the phone, he let out a sigh of releif, knowing that the children in the school were safe. No sooner had he been releived, he realized that he had to call the rest of them and tell them to meet him here. He quickly dialed Eric's cell phone number and got a hold of him.  
  
"...Yeah, can you call the rest of them, I'm already at the scene," he paused, listening to Delko. "Yeah, just get them here, and get Alexx here, too." Another pause. "No, Eric, ASAP. There's a cafeteria here you can get something at after you finish up." Pause. "Yeah, remember, ASAP."  
  
As he flipped the phone shut and gently slipped it into his right pocket, he reached the scene.  
  
"What do we got," he asked Tripp putting his hands on his hips and looking at the body.  
  
"Single shot to the head, looks like a handgun. 26-year-old female, Misty Sorensen, she was a nurse here."  
  
Horatio looked at the rag in Misty's mouth and the duct tape that held her hands behind her back, he legs together and her to the wall.  
  
"Any witnesses?" Horatio asked, crouching down to get a closer look.  
  
"Nope, amazing that no one in a hospital heard the shot or saw a man with a gun. I tell you, people these days."  
  
Horatio just nodded slightly, still studying the tape.  
  
"There's nothing I can do until the rest of the team gets here," he said finally, looking away from the body.  
  
"Are they on their ways?"  
  
"They should be, but who knows how long it's going to be before they get here."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Jon walked into the Save U More Food Store in downtown Miami. He had the address book from Misty's purse out, trying to match names to the people. Luckily for him, all of the employees had name tags.  
  
"Excuse me, Lexie," he said, glancing down at the girl's name tag at the customer service desk. "Is there a James Carstensen here?"  
  
"Yes sir, there is. I can call him down if you would like to speak to him." she responded.  
  
"Would you please."  
  
Lexie turned her back to the man and went for the phone. She mumbeled a few things into the reciever and then hung up. She didn't notice the young man pull a hand gun and a cell phone from his pocket until she turned around.  
  
"Oh my god," she whispered as she started to open up the cash drawer.  
  
"No, sweetie, I'm not here for money," he said, focusing the gun at her.  
  
At this point, she started to weep a bit, she was terrified.  
  
"Wh-wh-what do you want?" she managed to stammer out.  
  
At that moment, James came down the stairs, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the gun pointed at his daughter.  
  
"Leave her alone," James warned.  
  
"You James Carstensen?"  
  
"Yeah, get the gun away from the girl, she did noth..."  
  
A frenzy of bullets went flying for James. One struck him in the leg, two in the arm, one in the chest, and one in the head. As soon as he saw James hit the ground, Jon walked over to him.  
  
"This is for screwing my wife," he said, putting the gun to the wounded man's head and pulling the trigger to make sure he was dead.  
  
Jon quickly walked outside and dialed his phone as the lightening was starting to crack.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Caine," Horatio answered his phone.  
  
"Another body, I can give you the location this time," the same voice as before said  
  
"Where is it?" he asked intently.  
  
"Save U More Food Store, downtown."  
  
"Why do you keep telling me these things?" Horatio asked.  
  
"Because I like you."  
  
Horatio was just about to ask another question, when he got his answer, a click from the other end. Instead of putting his phone away, he quickly dialed another number.  
  
"Calleigh," he said into the phone. "Where are you?" He paused. "Listen, change in plans, go the Save U More Food Store downtown." Another pause. "Yeah, another body."  
  
Horatio hung up and looked at his watch, 9:02 AM. 


End file.
